Fractured Heart
by Cymberle
Summary: Kagome leaves with Sesshoumaru to live with him at the Western Palace, but not in the role she anticipated.
1. Fractured Heart

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

_A/N: I apologize; I still haven't gotten the angst out of my system_

**_A/N: Update-I changed the genre since this no longer is really a tragedy..._**

"I adore you. Come live with me at the Western Palace."

Wonderful words, no? My only advice is to carefully consider wording before making ridiculous assumptions based on infatuation…

Only fools rush in….

Such a warm night, the humidity making my kimono stick uncomfortably to my body. Mid-summer can be dreadfully hot even in the late evening. Walking through the dense underbrush, I barely even notice the heat, easily able to ignore my discomfort. My movements are slow for there is no rush. Sure I want to race through the forest in my anticipation but I know better. After spending hours preparing for this night, I'm not about to go ruin my carefully made up appearance by stumbling over a tree root. Sango and Rin spent an hour carefully coiling my hair atop my head with artful tendrils framing my rosy face.

When the scroll arrived at the slayer village this morning I was confused. Sesshoumaru and I have been meeting in secret for quite some time now. Naraku long since defeated, Inuyasha took off for parts unknown, leaving me stuck on this side of the well. Throwing myself into helping Sango, Miroku and Kohaku rebuild the slayers village helped me cope with the abrupt loss of my family and of Inuyasha. I loved him with everything I had at the time. His sudden departure was devastating on so many levels.

Unbeknownst to me, the stoic taiyoukai had taken an interest in me toward the end of our travels together. After Naraku's defeat he brought Rin to live with us at the slayers village. He admitted his attraction to me, and we began to meet in secret twice a week, like clockwork. It didn't take long for me to fall in love with the gorgeous lord. I've been hoping for a while now that he might take our relationship to the next level. Honestly, I'm tired of always meeting in secret out in the wilderness. It would be nice to make love in a bed for once. A girl can only pick gravel, dirt and leaves from her person so many times before it simply becomes a nuisance. Perhaps two years of secrecy should have set off warning bells in my head, but it didn't. I suppose I'm naïve, too trusting.

The scroll stated in elegant calligraphy that he had something important to discuss with me. Given the formality, it could only mean one thing, right? Sango was convinced he was ready to court me, to make an honest woman of me. Rin was ecstatic that I would be her mother. Truth be told, I got caught up in their excitement, ignoring the nagging voice in the back of my head that insisted his behavior to date was suspect. I wanted to be with him, to be his mate and fill the palace with our pups.

"You look beautiful, Kagome, just like a princess," Sesshoumaru says as I enter the clearing he designated as our meeting place. I'm wearing the royal blue silk kimono he sent along with the scroll. The garment is definitely fit for royalty. Sakura blossoms are embroidered in the finest stitches along the collar and sleeves. Even the white obi is embroidered with light blue sakura blossoms.

"Thanks, I love the kimono," I reply, smiling shyly in my nervousness.

"Kagome, I adore you," he says as he gathers me in his arms, careful not to muss my hair and clothing. "Come live with me at the Western Palace." Too happy to utter a word, I simply nod, grinning happily at him. So this is why he sent such a beautiful garment, he wants me to look my best when we arrive at the palace.

"I'm so happy," I sigh into his mouth when he leans down, capturing my lips in a tender kiss.

"Let us depart," he murmurs as he kisses slowly up my jawline. "I'll fly us there on my youki cloud."

"Oh, but what about my friends? I need to say goodbye."

"Don't worry about that now," he whispers into my ear, tracing the shell with his tongue, making me quiver with desire. When he begins to nibble on my earlobe, I feel my feet leave the earth, but I'm just too aroused by his ministrations to care. Shock courses through me when my feet touch the earth again. The whole journey only took a few minutes! His power is simply amazing.

We land in a dark, deserted courtyard, entering the palace through a small side door. Again my mind tries to tell me that something isn't quite right, but I choose to ignore its constant nattering. The hallways are void of life as well, which I attribute to the late hour and not an order from the Lord. Within moments, he escorts me through a large set of double doors located at the end of a long hallway.

"This is your room," he says, kissing me gently before pulling away and walking to the door. "I have business to attend to. I'll be back later."

Confusion sets in. Why is he leaving me in this isolated room at the far end of the palace? Wouldn't it make more sense for me to be closer to his room, or at least in the family wing? I know there's a family wing; I've heard Rin talk about it. This room was the only one off that long, dark hallway. Strange.

Putting my doubts aside, I examine the room. Well, suite of two rooms. Nothing to complain about here. The sitting room is large with a massive stone firepit on one wall. Candles flicker from numerous candelabra on several mahogany tables. A dark blue silk divan sits in the center of the room. An enormous piece of furniture covered in a pile of pillows. A blush forms on my cheeks when it occurs to me that the divan looks like something to be used for an orgy rather than normal sitting. But it's the only piece of furniture other than the tables, so it must be an ordinary divan.

The lack of windows doesn't occur to me until I enter the bedroom. A massive window is cut into one wall of the room, the opening covered with iron bars like a prison. A prison? Why would such an elegant room have bars on the only window? Walking over to the window, I relish in the slight breeze ruffling the tendrils of my hair. The view is amazing. It should be since I remember climbing four flights of stairs to get here. My sadness at the lack of a balcony disappears when I see my bathing chamber. A large sunken bath lies in the center of the room, lotus blossoms floating lazily across the glassy surface. This must be a mess to maintain, I have to pity the poor servants responsible.

When a large yawn takes me by surprise, I realize just how exhausted I am. Crossing to the mammoth bed against the far wall, I fall down onto the plush surface. There'll be plenty of time to explore tomorrow when I can see better in the light of day. Blowing out the candles next to the bed, I climb beneath the plush white fur, curling up on my side and falling to sleep almost immediately.

**Morning**

Stretching lazily, I sit up in bed, wondering how long I slept. I feel so rested, ready to take on the world. My exploration of the room doesn't take long. There isn't much to see that I didn't last night. Well, other than the chest full of sheer kimonos. Fifteen of them to be exact. Nothing I would ever wear out in public, these are this era's version of lingerie. Confused, I search the rest of the suite, unable to find any other clothing than the lingerie. Surely Sesshoumaru wouldn't expect his mate to traipse around the palace showing her body to every other male.

Speaking of Sesshoumaru, where is he? When he left last night, I thought he'd be right back. Truthfully, I'm becoming a bit scared at the whole situation, the alarm bells finally going off in my head, though too late now. Perhaps I should go look for him. The lack of proper clothing was probably an oversight. Or, maybe I'm to pick out my own clothes.

As I try to open the door, I'm shocked to find it locked from the outside. He locked me in here?! Not one to give in easily, I push and pull at the door handle before giving it a good kick. The door opens revealing two very angry inuyoukai.

"What do you want, girl?" the blonde inu asks gruffly.

"I-I want to look for Sesshoumaru," I answer, trying to keep my voice from trembling.

"Lord Sesshoumaru will see you when he has time," the dark haired inu barks in annoyance. "Do not try to open this door again."

"But, why are you—"

"Enough, human, back inside or you'll face punishment." The door slams shut in my startled face. Tears form in my eyes. This is nothing like what I pictured. Why are there guards at my door? Obviously not for my protection given the nasty way they spoke to me. Willing myself not to cry, I sit on the divan. I have nothing to do but wait for Sesshoumaru. There is nothing in this room to occupy my time so I simply stare at the door while trying to keep my fear under control.

**Later**

When the door opens, I leap from the divan so excited to see my love. My face falls when I realize it's just a serving girl with a tray of food. At least they are planning to feed me. She crosses the room and sets the tray on the table by the divan.

"My name is Hanako, Lady Kagome," the young inu hanyou says as she bows at the waist. "I am to be your personal servant. Please drink the tea I've brought. It's an order from the Lord. You must drink a cup of this tea each morning for your health." The young girl stands and stares at me, obviously waiting for me to do something.

"Hanako, why are there guards at the door and bars on the window?" I ask tentatively. Her brown eyes widen in surprise.

"You don't know?" she asks, eyeing me suspiciously. When I shake my head she looks away. "Please drink the tea, milady. I must report back to our Lord that you drank it." Now I really don't want to drink the tea, but I also can't imagine Sesshoumaru poisoning me. With a resigned sigh I down the whole cup in several gulps.

"That is really rather vile tasting," I say, grabbing at the bowl of rice on the tray, hoping to get rid of the rancid flavor.

"I'll be back this evening with dinner," Hanako says as she raps on the door, racing out the second it's opened. I guess I won't be getting three square meals here. Even prisoners in my time get three meals a day. That thought brings the tears to my eyes again. I'm a prisoner here and I don't even know why. I thought I came here to be Sesshoumaru's mate. Eating passes all too quickly and I'm once again left with nothing to do. Sitting back amid the colorful pillows, I release a heavy sigh, eyes glued to the door waiting for it to open.

There is not long to wait before a loud disturbance at the door arouses my curiosity. Creeping to the door, I lean against it, listening to the slight scuffle.

"I am the Lady of the West," a sharp female voice says haughtily. "This is my palace. If I wish to enter this room that is my business and none of your concern."

"I'm truly sorry, Lady Misumi, but Lord Sesshoumaru has forbidden you entrance to this room," one of the guards replies, sounding as if he actually is apologetic. "It is better that you go speak with him about the reason behind this order."

"I certainly will," she says in a huff. "Don't think I can't smell the human girl on the other side of that door. It seems Sesshoumaru is no better than his father in regards to human females."

Backing away from the door, my mind finally accepts the bitter truth. I'm not here to become Sesshoumaru's mate. No, I'm here as something else entirely. The door suddenly slams open, jolting me from my morose thoughts. Sesshoumaru strides into the room, a vision of masculine perfection. Without thinking, I run to him, throwing myself in his arms, sobbing into his chest. He picks me up, carrying me back to the oversized divan. Settling down among the pillows, he cradles me against his body, softly stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry if my mate upset you," he murmurs, kissing the top of my head. "She can be a bit overbearing at times." I stiffen at his words.

"Your mate?" I ask, still unwilling to really believe it to be true.

"Hn, she is annoying at best," he says with an aggravated sigh. "But she is one of the last silver inu, so I agreed to the arranged mating two years ago." He says the words that break my heart with such nonchalance that I'm momentarily stunned.

"I thought," I begin, but find it hard to continue as my throat closes. "I thought you wanted me."

"I do, more than anything," he replies, still stroking my hair like I'm a pet cat. "That's why I brought you here."

"I thought you wanted me to be your mate," I whisper the words under my breath. When he starts laughing heartily at my words I can feel my heart shatter into a thousand pieces.

"Why on earth would you think that?" he asks through his amused chuckling. "I'm the Lord of the West and you're merely a human girl. You could never be the Lady of the West. Besides you can only give me hanyou brats. I could never sire a hanyou." If I thought my heart had broken before, it was nothing compared to hearing those words come from his mouth.

"You don't want children with me?" I ask in a squeaky voice, the only tone I'm able to muster through my despair.

"You are so adorable, Kagome," he says, nuzzling my head. "Truly a delight." Nice words except I was being serious.

"W-why am I here then?" I ask the dreaded question, though I already know the answer.

"You are my concubine," he answers as he looks at me as if I'm daft. "I may be forced to mate that cold fish of a woman and allow her to bear my pups, but that doesn't mean I should have to deny myself the company of the woman I desire." His lips descend on mine in a fierce kiss, though I try to push him away, I can't. I allow him to kiss me, but refuse to respond at all. It takes him much longer to notice my lack of response than it should have. "What?"

"I don't want to be your concubine," I manage to blurt out through lips numb from his punishing kiss.

"You've been my concubine for two years!" he bites back obviously frustrated with my response. "Why would that change now that I've given you this posh life?"

"I didn't know I was the other woman," I cry in outrage. "I thought we were…I don't know…maybe courting."

"You are not this stupid, Kagome," he says bitterly. "Only a harlot has sex with a man she isn't mated to. We had sexual relations every week for two years. Why would you ever think I saw you as anything other than my concubine?"

"Your whore!"

"Your words, not mine," he replies stoically. "A concubine holds an honored position in youkai society. You should be proud that someone such as I would want a human such as yourself." Each word is like a dagger to my heart. While I was spending our time together falling in love, he was merely releasing sexual tension. While I imagined a future surrounded by our pups, he imagined me imprisoned in a gilded cage, ready for his sexual pleasure at his beckon call.

"You know how much I love children," I manage to say through my tears. "How can you expect me to never have any of my own?"

"Form a bond with my mate and she will allow you to help raise our pups," he replies as if that's the most logical thing in the world. Perhaps it is to him. "You will never have a pup with me. I will not sire a hanyou, so don't even think about not drinking that tea each day."

"The tea is a contraceptive?"

"Yes, and if I find out you are not drinking it, you will be punished," he says as he rises from the divan and crosses to the door. "You are not allowed out of these rooms. Ever. It is for your protection as well as my mate's peace of mind. Enjoy yourself, I'll be back in a few days." He walks out the door before I can even respond to his last words. A few days? I have to be alone in here for days?!

Running to the bedroom, I throw myself at the window, gripping the warm iron bars in my fists. "No!" I cry out, pulling on the bars with every ounce of my strength. They don't even budge, not that I expected them to. With a harsh sob, I fall across the downy bed as the tears course down my cheeks in rivulets.

My mind finally comprehends the true severity of my situation. It presses down on my chest like a lead weight, making it difficult to breathe. I will spend the rest of my life a prisoner in the Western Palace. A plaything, a sex toy for Lord Sesshoumaru. My dreams of a loving spouse, children, grandchildren…all gone.

Perhaps if I can get a message to Sango, she could…No she would only die in her attempt to save me from a fate I embraced with both arms. How could I have been so naïve? Something snaps and I run to the double doors, banging for the guards.

"What do you want now, girl?" the inu guard growls menacingly.

"Let me out of here!" I cry in panic. "I just want to go home! Please!" The dark haired guard smacks me across the face with his open hand.

"Quiet, human," he orders as he pushes me back into the room before slamming the door shut. Stunned, I stare at the door, my fingers wiping at the blood trickling down my chin. It's several moments before the dizziness passes enough that I can walk into the bathing chamber to clean the blood from my face.

So I truly am merely a captive in a plush prison cell…

**Five Years Later**

The sound of children laughing wakens me, and I race from my bed to the window to catch sight of the pups tumbling and playing in the garden. Every morning I sit for hours simply watching the beautiful silver inu pups play. I've learned how to lose myself in the fantasy that they are mine and I'm out there with them, playing and laughing…so very happy. As always Hanako eventually arrives, spoiling my wonderful fantasy.

"Where's the tea, Hanako?" I ask as hope soars within my chest. After all these years has Sesshoumaru changed his mind about a hanyou child?

"It is no longer needed, my lady."

Her response fills me with cheer. I was so afraid that she simply forgot it this morning. But it appears that my nightly prayers to the kami have been answered. Sesshoumaru wants to sire a pup with me!

"The healer said that you're infertile now so we don't need to worry about any unfortunate accidents." She leaves the room completely oblivious to my torment. My last light of hope dashed. Without eating, I cross to the window to resume my silent vigil on the pups below. Though I feel the tears trickle down my cheeks, I can't bring myself to care anymore. They dry unnoticed as I lose myself in my fantasy world once again.


	2. Mended Heart

_A/N: Due to popular demand I am continuing this story with a happy ending. It seems some of you were planning my funeral for how I left the story hanging. Let's just see if the dog can redeem himself…_

_Sesshoumaru's POV_

When Hanako shows up at my office door, I seriously consider striking her down. I'm in the middle of peace negotiations to avoid war with the East…what can possibly be more important than that? In a rare moment of clarity, I realize she has probably come with news of Kagome. I have not seen the little miko in days…no weeks. I have been so wrapped up in the negotiations, there has been no time for selfish indulgences.

"Speak, Hanako," I order tersely. She glances at me, her dull eyes fearful.

"My Lord, Lady Kagome is not doing well," she mumbles in a shaky voice, looking down at the floor once again.

"Tell her I regret not seeing her the last week," I reply, pulling another scroll from the large pile. "I'll be by to see her in a day or two before I leave on my trip to the youkai council." When Hanako fails to bow and take her leave, I look up in annoyance.

"Forgive me, my lord, but it has been three weeks since you've been to see her, a-and I think the lady is dying." Her voice is quaking now in her nervousness, tears falling down her cheeks. "She's been like this since the morning following your last night together."

"Why have I not been informed before now?" I ask as my anger rises to the surface.

"The guards said you didn't have time to deal with a pathetic human female," she says miserably. "Kagome stopped eating anything and the guards force feed her every few days to keep her alive…but she is already dead inside." Her voice drops to a whisper. "I don't know if she can be saved."

My mind reels from the news. Why would my Kagome stop eating? The poor thing must be seriously ill. Rising from my desk, I order Hanako to fetch the healer. Those guards have quite a lot to answer for. Why on earth would they not call the healer and notify me immediately of Kagome's illness? As I storm through the palace, the servants all scurry away in recognition of my foul mood. At the end of the dark hallway, the guards on Kagome's door bow and step aside quickly.

"I'll deal with you two later," I growl at the useless guards, not able to trust myself to keep them alive at this point of my anger. They will need to be questioned before they are decapitated.

Kagome is kneeling on the floor next to the massive window in the bedroom. She seems completely oblivious to my approach as she stares unseeing out between the cold iron bars. Her skin is so pale it's translucent. Dark circles mar the porcelain skin beneath eyes sunken into her skull. Her hands grip the iron bars, her fingers blue from the cold. Glancing down into the courtyard below, I smile briefly as I watch my three pups playing in the garden. When my eyes focus back on Kagome, I note how thin and frail she appears in the sheer green kimono she's wearing.

"Kagome?" I call out to her, swallowing hard when she doesn't even acknowledge my presence.

Even in her anger, the tiny miko was always passionate toward me, I cannot recall a time when she simply ignored me. Bending over, I pick up her light form, cradling her gently to my chest. My heart clenches when I realize how lightweight she is now. I can feel her bones poking through her skin in places. It is truly disconcerting to see my normally cheery angel like this. The healer enters the room, and I place Kagome gently on the bed before leaving the room.

"You two," I call out to the guards. "What has been going on here?" Somehow I manage to keep my anger under control, waiting for them to answer.

"The stupid human refused to eat or drink anything," the younger blond guard says. I can't even remember his name. "Hanako was worried, so we forced her to eat and drink every few days."

"Why was the healer not called?" I ask, still masking my rage behind a stoic mask.

"She is only a human," the older guard replies as if that answers everything. Perhaps it does. My views on humans are well known after all. Even after they changed when I adopted Rin, it's not like I went around singing their praises. There's no way these guards could know that Kagome was anything other than a human plaything to me. Especially after I ignored her for weeks on end.

"My lord, I'm ready to speak with you," the healer calls from the other room.

"Stay here," I snap at the guards, pleased to finally see the fear in their eyes as I slam the door closed. When I enter the bedroom, I stop short, horrified at the sight lying on the bed. Kagome is still nude, the healer obviously wanting me to see the hideous bruising all over her body.

"It seems the guards were a bit rough with her," the healer says, her voice filled with anger. "Other than the bruising and the fact that she has no will to live anymore, she is fine." I flinch inwardly from the old woman's glare. She was old when I was a child, and to this day part of me still has a respectful fear for this woman. "I've spoken with Hanako and figured out what caused her decline. It started the morning the tea was stopped. The miko was told she was infertile. She drank the tea every day for the required 1800 days, what is required to make a youkai infertile. It seems that this human miko is immune to the long term effects of the tea as she appears to be quite fertile. My lord, she is dying from a broken heart, she has no desire to continue to live."

"The tea would make her permanently infertile?" I ask, surprised that I was so callous to not even ask the side effect of the contraceptive I forced down Kagome.

"You didn't know?" the old inuyoukai asks in amazement. "Sesshoumaru, I've been very lenient with you through the years because your parents raised you without love. Hell those selfish idiots raised you to be an unfeeling killing machine. But what you've done to this girl is criminal! She's been locked away from everyone for five years. Look at her skin; it hasn't seen the sun in all that time. When she arrived here, she was a vibrant lovely girl. You've turned her into a ghost of her formal self. I don't blame her one bit for giving up on life. Would you want this for your daughter, Isami? Would you want this for Rin?" She storms from the room, leaving me staring at the door in shock. When my mate Misumi strolls through the door, I'm left utterly speechless. Her eyes take in the human girl laying catatonic on the bed, azure eyes staring up into nothingness.

"Come, sit with me, Sesshoumaru," she says as she sits daintily on the silk divan in the living area. Not knowing what else to do at this point, I join her, wondering why she's even here. "We've been together for seven years, and in that time I've come to love you." When I try to speak, she holds her hand up, gesturing for my silence. "Let me continue. I love you as a brother. Unfortunately I never developed any romantic feelings for you. Do you care for me in a romantic way?"

"No," I answer truthfully. "I do care deeply for you, though as you said it is more as a sibling than a mate. You are perhaps my only friend." She stares at me silently for quite some time, her emerald green eyes unreadable.

"You must do something for that poor girl in there," she says, breaking the silence that had become uncomfortable. "You broke her, now you need to fix it."

"What can I possibly do to fix the mess I made of her life?" I ask, finally admitting to myself that this is my fault. I may wish to blame the guards, the healer or Hanako, but ultimately the blame for Kagome's state lies with me. I killed everything I enjoyed about Kagome, her zest for life, her smile, her love.

"What does the girl want more than anything?" she asks, stroking my arm soothingly. "I think you already know the answer. You're falling in love with her."

"I do not love her," I reply automatically. "I desire her, nothing more."

"That is how you've tried to treat this arrangement since you brought her here," Misumi says with a tiny chuckle. "It was apparent from the beginning that she was more than a mere toy. Every morning after you spent the night with her, you were lighter, carefree, the dark, icy lord I was used to strangely absent. Did you even realize that you would smile sometimes on those mornings? I've never seen you smile to anyone other than our pups, and on the rare occasion that I do something you find amusing. You may not even realize what love is. You would have been better off raised by wild animals than your poor excuse for parents. Go finish up your negotiations, peace with the East is the most important thing right now. None of this will matter if we manage to obliterate each other. I'll care for Kagome in your absence."

"Why?" I ask, completely flummoxed by her willingness to care for my lover.

"Because she deserves better than you've given her," Misumi says with a soft sigh. "No human deserves this treatment, but this one saved the world from Naraku. Stories of her sacrifice still travel throughout the lands. The kami have been cruel to see her suffer so. I promise she will be better when you return. Though I cannot say whether she will forgive you or not."

"Thank you, Misumi," I say, the words sounding odd coming from my mouth. Have I ever thanked anyone in my entire lifetime? Though I cannot understand her selflessness, I can see the sincerity in her bright eyes. This lovely inuyoukai I mated is the exact opposite of everything my mother is. How can two females of the same species be so vastly different?

"Use this time to think on what you've done, Sesshoumaru," Misumi says before I can leave the room. "You are a brilliant general, a great leader and a doting father. But when it comes to interpersonal relationships you are the most stunted male I've ever met." She pauses when I begin to growl at her. "No, you will listen to me. None of this matters if you don't change. If you weren't so important to me, I'd wash my hands of this whole mess. Figure out what's important to you and hold onto it with both hands. I will accept the little miko into our household in whatever capacity you decide." She laughs when I openly gape at her. "Do you pay no attention to what the other lords are doing? You have one concubine that you mercifully hide from me. Most lords, high and low ranking, have entire harems. I can certainly share my home with one little female. Besides, I thought you might be willing to turn your head if I were to, oh, dally with one of your generals…"

Her coyness threatens to bring a smile to my face that I manage to conceal. When I realize I feel no jealousy at her request, just relief, I wonder what is wrong with me. My mate just asked if she could have an affair and I'm actually pleased?! The mere fact that she would ask speaks volumes of our relationship. Most ladies in her position have numerous affairs, they are simply kept silent. The strangest thing is the happiness I feel in my heart. How can I possibly be pleased about such a thing? Though as I glance at her from the corner of my eye, I realize that I want her to be happy; that she can find it somewhere other than with me is an immense relief.

"I want you to be happy, Misumi," I murmur softly, waiting for her reaction. Her emerald eyes light up at my words.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, probably to anyone," she says smiling up at me. "Perhaps there really is hope for you yet."

"The guards must be dealt with before I leave," I say as I cross to the door.

"Leave them to me," she says in a hard voice.

Nodding, I push through the door, completely ignoring the guards. Yes I have a feeling she will make them suffer far worse than I ever would. I am too rushed right now; their deaths would be quick and painless. Not at all what they deserve. Though as I walk down the dimly lit hallway, I cannot help but wonder if I deserve any better for my actions.

**Four Months Later**

_Kagome's POV_

Even after four months, I can't seem to get enough of the outdoors. Hastily finishing breakfast, I race from my room, throwing open the shoji door leading to the royal gardens. Arms spread wide I circle in place a few times, basking in the warm heat of the early morning sun. By midday it will be dreadfully hot, but even then I'd prefer to be out here in the balmy air than back inside the palace. For the moment I'm alone and I quickly fall to the ground beneath the massive sakura tree, leaning back against the rough bark. The scrolls I've been carrying litter the ground around me as I search for number six. This is a sinfully sensual romantic story that Misumi gave me a few nights ago. Before I even have a chance to unroll the scroll, a tiny figure flies through the door racing straight at me.

"Gome!" Isami screeches as she throws herself into my arms, her long gold hair flying around her body.

"Isami, you snuck away from your maid again," I scold the young inu girl through my laughter. Her brilliant golden hair is only half brushed and she is still in her sleeping yukata.

"Aww, how did you know, Gome?" she asks, her little bottom lip pushed out into a pout.

"Two things, sweetie," I tell the little girl. When I spy the angry maid at the door to the gardens, I smile. "Actually three things, but the main one is standing in the doorway behind you."

Isami shrieks and runs past the maid back into the palace. Before I can get back to my reading, Misumi appears in the garden. The inuyoukai woman has been so kind, I don't know what I would do without her. In just a few months, she's become more than a friend, she's like a sister. She crosses the garden to kneel under the tree beside me, her long blonde hair in an intricate updo. When I notice her elaborate kimono, I realize we must have important guests arriving.

"Sesshoumaru will arrive home in a few hours, Kagome," Misumi says, eyeing me with interest. "I have a kimono laid out for you and a maid ready to help with your hair."

My heart falls, I'm not sure that I'm ready to see him yet. This whole mess of a situation is simply insane. Though I understand that youkai culture is very different, it's still strange that Misumi would be so accepting of me. Not wanting to frown on my good fortune, I've refused to think on such matters. But now that Sesshoumaru is back will things change?

"Oh, Kagome, you don't have to go back to your prison," she says when she notices my fallen expression.

"But what will happen?" I ask, terrified of the answer.

"I don't know. He's been gone for quite a while what with the skirmishes before the negotiations were complete." She sits back and stares at the sky, deep in thought. "Before he left, I told him to decide what he wants from life. I already know what I want and he's returning with Sesshoumaru today."

"He?" I ask, my eyes wide in surprise.

"Satoshi, the first general of the army," she says wistfully. "I'm in love with him."

"Do they know?!"

"Yes, I do hope they didn't hurt each other too much over the last few months," she says as worry flashes through her green eyes. "Though Sesshoumaru isn't romantically interested in me, I am still technically his mate."

"What a mess this is," I comment, reminded of the dramas on television back home.

"Actually this is hardly a mess," she says laughing. "I'm in love with Satoshi and Sesshoumaru is in love with you. Most taiyoukai relationships are much messier. You're thinking like a human. Youkai live for centuries, I can't think of any that are faithful to their mates. My parents adore each other, but they both have lovers."

She continues to talk amiably, but my mind is stuck on one thing she said. Sesshoumaru loves me? How can that be possible? He kept me a prisoner for five years, almost made me infertile with that horrid tea. That is not the way to act towards someone you love.

"Don't judge him on past actions, he knows what he did was very wrong," she says when she notices my frown. "If he hasn't changed then you need not forgive him. But if he has, then I hope you'll give him another chance. Remember everything I told you about his upbringing." Misumi made it plain that Sesshoumaru was raised in a loveless household, his father always absent and his mother cold and uncaring. He turned into the killing perfection just as they wanted when they named him at birth.

"I don't know if I can see him," I whisper, staring at the scroll in my hands. "I still love him, but he never cared about my feelings. He'd get angry if I ever complained about wanting to leave the rooms. It was hard. I wanted to be with him so badly, but at the same time I was so miserable here."

"Come, let's get you ready to greet our lord," Misumi says as she rises to her feet. "He has been working tirelessly for the future prosperity of the West. He at least deserves our respect for that." Unable to argue with her logic, I gather up the scrolls and follow her back into the palace. My mind almost afraid to hope that I can have any kind of relationship in this screwed up world.

**One Year Later**

The pain is unbearable! Oh what I wouldn't give for modern medicine right about now. If I ever get my hands on Sesshoumaru, I'll fry him to a crisp with my reiki! As another wave of pain courses through my body, tears blur my vision and I bite my cheek trying to keep from screaming.

"It's almost time, Kagome," Misumi coos from my side as the maid places a cold rag on my forehead. "Not long at all."

"How long?" I ask through gritted teeth. "How long have I been in here?"

"Um, I didn't keep track of time," she mumbles looking away.

"Liar!" I accuse sharply. "Is something wrong? Should it really hurt this bad?"

"Lady Kagome, you will cease this incessant chatter at once," the healer barks from the end of the bed. "Save your strength. You will need it." Another wave of pain courses through my body, and this time I can't hold in the scream of pain. "It's time, push Kagome, push hard!" I bear down with everything I've got, desperate to end the horrendous pain. "Okay relax again, wait for the next contraction." This goes on for so long my mind becomes numb and I merely do as ordered with each wave of pain. When a sharp wailing cry pierces the room, I'm startled.

"Kagome, it's a boy!" Misumi cries happily as she smoothes the matted hair away from my forehead.

"She's not finished, there's another pup." The healer commands me to push just moments later as another contraction courses through my abdomen. Blessedly, the second pup is delivered almost immediately.

"A girl!" Misumi says, peering down at the healer and the pup I can't see. When the infant's cries ring through the room, I sigh in relief. She was slower to cry than her brother and I was starting to worry. As the healer continues to deliver the afterbirth, her aides wrap the infants in blankets before placing both on my chest. My eyes widen in horror at the sight. This must be a terrible nightmare!

"They're puppies!" I cry in dismay. "Why aren't they babies?"

"Oh, Kagome, I'm so sorry, we assumed they'd be hanyou so we didn't think to tell you," Misumi says laughing at my expression of horror. "Youkai are born in their true form. You have just given birth to two very healthy pure blooded youkai pups." My fingers run through the fur on my pups, one silver and the other chocolate brown. Their eyes are closed, so much like a real puppy; I can't help but feel doubt. As I'm gazing down at them, the silver female opens her eyes, a brilliant azure blue just like mine. There is nothing animal about the look she gives me and my heart soars. Shortly after, the little brown boy opens his eyes, a pure gold just like his father.

"Okay, I'm finished here, you may allow the father to enter," the healer says as she packs up her gear. Sesshoumaru rushes into the room and is at my side in seconds.

"This is my cue to leave," Misumi says as she dances to the door. "Congratulations on two beautiful pups."

"They are pure youkai," Sesshoumaru gasps in wonder as he carefully cradles the boy in his arm. I place the little girl in his other arm and watch as he cuddles our children to his chest. His golden eyes appear misty when he glances back at me. "How is this even possible?"

"The kami work in mysterious ways," I murmur, closing my eyes from fatigue. "That was really exhausting."

"I want you to name them, Kagome," he says suddenly, making my eyes fly open in surprise. In this culture the male always names the children, such is his right.

"But…"

"Another gift to show you just how important you are to me," he adds, placing the pups back on my chest.

He has been acting very contrite since he returned a year ago. After a whirlwind courtship, he won my heart back and we mated six months ago. Our beautiful pups were conceived that very night. Strangely enough the second he gave me his mating mark, the one on Misumi disappeared, leaving her free to mate her beloved Satoshi. The Sesshoumaru that returned all those months ago was not the same one I remember. Misumi was right, he did change. Though I suffered in silence for five years, he has somehow managed to make it up to me over the last year. Though, I'm not ready to admit that little fact to him yet.

"She will be Kumiko," I say, caressing her tiny floppy ears. "And he will be Mitsuo." The tiny pup is dwarfed in Sesshoumaru's large hand as he runs his fingers over the downy fur.

"Those are both worthy names," he says softly. "I will send word out far and wide that Kumiko and Mitsuo have joined the Western household. I love you, Kagome," he whispers, nuzzling my neck with his nose. The pups start squirming around, inching toward my breasts, obviously hungry.

"I don't know how to feed puppies!" I cry in dismay when I don't know what to do.

"Relax, love, I'll send help," he says as he strides to the door. "I'll be right back."

"Sesshoumaru, wait," I call out before he can leave. "I love you, too." He smiles before walking from the room. Though rare, he does smile once in a while now. I can't describe the joy I felt all those months ago when he smiled at me for the first time. Though I want to thank him for changing, I leave the words unsaid. The fact that I forgave him and gave him my unconditional love should be all the confirmation he needs that I approve of the change. Perhaps tomorrow I'll bring up the news that I stopped aging eight years ago when I banished the jewel. Though it could be quite amusing to see how long it would take for him to figure it out on his own. Maybe I'll start a betting pool…I'll bet twenty years or so…

_Well there you have it, a happy ending. Who knew the jerk at the beginning of the story could actually redeem himself in the eyes of the woman he loved. Perhaps love really does conquer all…_


End file.
